Pour une bonne raison
by Clairaice
Summary: Dehors la neige continue de tomber, aussi cruelle que majestueuse, promesse de températures glacées. Alors qu'au creux de sa poitrine l'inquiétude lui retourne l'estomac. ( Pré-sérum )


**Pour une bonne raison**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et de Captain América ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** **James Buchanans "Bucky" Barnes ( Le soldat de l'hiver ) - Steven Grant Rogers ( Captain América )**

 **Note :** Cette histoire est basé sur un pré-sérum.

* * *

 **Parce que je suis restée partie de chez moi plusieurs jours et que c'était du coup compliquée de poster la suite de mes histoires habituelles, et parce que mon cerveau n'est jamais au repos, j'ai eu la possibilité d'imaginer ce petite texte.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

Dans un soupire Bucky resserre l'écharpe autour de son cou quand il franchit la porte de l'usine. Dehors les flocons tombent avec lenteur et recouvrent lentement les rues et les bâtiments de Brooklyn d'un épais manteau blanc.

Cependant il ne prend pas le temps de les observer et se met rapidement en route sur le trottoir. Il faut qu'il rentre au plus vite.

Avec les maigres sous que lui ont rapporté sa journée à l'usine - merci mon dieu d'être payé au jour le jour - suite à ses heures supplémentaires, il s'arrête pour acheter une baguette de pain dans une petite boulangerie qui ne paye pas de mine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, passant devant une épicerie il bloque une seconde sur l'image d'un bœuf bourguignon affiché de l'autre coté de la vitrine. Sa salive passe difficilement alors qu'il sort les derniers sous qu'il lui reste de sa poche et que son estomac proteste fortement.

Un soupire dépité franchit ses lèvres. Il n'a pas assez pour un tel luxe. Pourtant Barnes hausse les épaules et pénètre quand même le petit magasin. Ses pas le guident jusqu'au rayon des contenants alimentaires et une nouvelle fois il ouvre sa main devant lui pour compter l'argent qu'il lui reste. Du coin de l'œil il remarque une femme âgée qui elle aussi parcoure le rayon.

Elle s'arrête devant des pots en verre remplit de soupe et de tente d'attraper l'un d'eux. Néanmoins pour sa petite taille ils sont bien trop haut sur l'étagère. Alors sans réfléchir Bucky s'approche de la grand mère et lui prend le bocal qu'elle semble désirer. Puis il le lui tend avec un petit sourire.

 _"- Oh ! Merci bien jeune homme. C'est fort aimable,_ dit elle dans une voix chevrotante en lui souriant en retour. _"_

Il prononce un faible "de rien" en souriant une nouvelle fois avant de se détourner pour reposer son regard sur les variétés de soupe. Puis le brun se penche pour regarder le prix du moins cher avant de regarder les sous dans sa main une fois de plus comme si le contenue avait miraculeusement changé.

Une grimace étire son visage quand il réalise qu'il lui manque des sous malgré tout. Peut être reviendra-t-il demain si il a quelques sous en plus après sa journée. Se relevant il fait demi tour pour quitter le magasin en enfouissant ses biens maigres économies au fond de sa poche- celle qui n'est pas percée. Pourtant alors qu'il allait descendre la marche de l'épicerie et franchir la porte en verre il sent une petite main tremblante se poser sur son bras.

Quand il se retourne il découvre la petite grand mère. Elle lui fait signe d'attendre et sort de son cadi en tissu le pot de soupe pour le lui tendre.

 _"- Prenez le. Un brave jeune homme comme vous doit manger comme il faut pour rester fort."_

Les pupilles argents s'écarquillent, et Bucky réalise que la dame âgée a comprit. Est-il si transparent ? Ou plutôt fait il autant pitié ?

 _"- Non, je ne peux pas accepter,_ fait il en accompagnant sa phrase d'un geste négatif de la main avec un sourire contrit. _"_

Et soudainement, le visage joviale à l'imposant sourire se transforme et une expression colérique semble tout à coup animer la petite Dame.

 _"- Quand une femme vous fait un présent il est impoli de refuser Jeune Homme ! Faites donc plaisir à une vieille dame et prenez ça. Une baguette ne sera pas suffisant,_ finit elle en retrouvant son sourire au bout de sa tirade. _"_

Bucky sent ses joues s'échauffer de honte et il baisse la tête. Définitivement oui il fait suffisamment pitié pour qu'on lui fasse la charité. Il allait de nouveau refuser. Mais un mouvement de la main ridée vers lui le ramène à la réalité. La manière dont insiste la petite mamie finit par le faire céder et il prend le pot. Mais soudainement il fronce les sourcils et repose ses pupilles grises sur la femme devant lui.

 _"- Mais et vous ?"_

Et devant lui, le sourire de la dame s'agrandit. Elle lui reprend le pot avant de lui tendre quelques pièces.

 _"- Vous êtes vraiment un brave garçon donc prenez ça et allez m'acheter deux pots à la place. En échange je vous donnerai celui-ci."_

Bucky allait protester mais elle fronce les sourcils et reprend sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

 _"- Ne vexez pas la petite Grand-Mère que je suis. Aller zou !_ Termina-t-elle en le chassant de la main comme on chasse un animal. _"_

Et Barnes s'exécute en la remerciant d'un sourire alors qu'il souffle un "je reviens" en s'enfonçant entre les rayons. Rapidement il prend deux pots de soupe identiques à celui de la petite mamie. Puis il gagne le guichet pour payer en observant le seuil de la porte. La vieille femme n'est plus là. Bucky songe un instant qu'elle est peut être dehors alors il se dépêche le plus possible. Pas question de la faire attendre dans le froid.

Mais une fois sorti, il ne trouve toujours pas la vieille dame. Il réalise finalement qu'elle ne l'a pas attendu, qu'elle n'en avait même pas l'intention.

Bucky baisse les yeux et sourit alors que dans un bras il tient ses deux pots de soupes et sa baguette. Mais il fronce les sourcils en réalisant que le temps a dû passer. C'est sans attendre et en courant presque qu'il gagne son appartement.

Une main dans la poche, il lutte pour attraper des clefs sans faire tomber ses courses en râlant. La cage d'escalier est aussi froide que dehors et il fronce les sourcils d'inquiétude.

Finalement il parvient à ouvrir la porte dans un soupire. Mais en pénétrant dans l'appartement l'espoir qu'il fasse plus chaud à l'intérieur vole en éclats et il se précipite vers la cuisine. Dedans il pose avec rapidité ses pots de soupe et son pain avant de presque courir vers la chambre.

L'inquiétude le prend aux tripes.

Le premier lit est vide, il ne reste que les draps fins qui ne sont plus si blancs que ça en plus d'être troués à plusieurs endroits. Les pupilles grises parcourent la pièce à la recherche du deuxième lit pour y trouver une masse enfuit sous les couvertures. Bucky s'en approche avec une mine encore plus inquiète.

Sa main qui tremble imperceptiblement se pose sur le dessus pour secouer doucement la personne qui se cache en boule sous la laine.

 _"- Steve."_

En réponse une petite tête blonde émerge des couvertures pour se fendre d'un sourire en le voyant.

 _"- Tu es rentré !"_

Et l'inquiétude s'efface doucement pour rester en arrière plan au creux de la poitrine de Bucky. Malheureusement elle ne disparaît pas totalement quand il voit les petits yeux de Steve. Ce dernier se relève péniblement dans un grognement. Et un claquement parvient aux oreilles de Bucky, une des articulations de Steve vient de craquer.

 _"- Oui. Lèves-toi pour venir manger."_

Sans attendre Barnes quitte la pièce et laisse la porte de la chambre ouverte. Lorsque Steve arrive dans la petite pièce à vivre qui sert à la fois de cuisine et de salon, il est entouré des deux seules faibles couvertures que les deux amis possèdent. Il trouve son meilleur ami penché sur le petit poil abîmé qu'ils ont difficilement réussit à s'offrir avec leurs maigres économies l'année passée. Ce dernier est en train de remplir le petit contenant de bois afin d'allumer le feu dans des gestes précis, souples et rodés.

Sans perdre de temps le blond va s'asseoir sur une chaise, remontant ses jambes contre lui afin d'entourer ses pieds des couvertures et de les sauvegarder au mieux du froid ambiant de la pièce. Il les frictionne de ses maigres petites mains alors que ses orbes bleus se promène sur la salle avec une curiosité fatiguée. L'air froid le fait frissonner et dans un geste tremblant il ressert un peu plus les couvertures autour de lui.

Son regard se fixe sur le pain et les deux bocaux de soupes et il se met à les fixer pendant de longues minutes sans y faire attention. Il n'entend même pas son estomac rouspéter. C'est la voix de Bucky qui le sort de sa torpeur en le faisant sursauter sur la chaise en bois instable.

 _"- Tout va bien Steve?_

 _\- Oui ça va. C'était pas trop compliqué le travail?_ Questionne le petit blond en frictionnant toujours ses pieds avec un peu plus de vigueur néanmoins. _"_

Mais le brun ne lui répond pas et il n'entend plus aucun bruit alors le petit Rogers tourne son regard vers le brun. Ce dernier le fixe d'un regard sérieux, le visage impassible et le corps droit. Les petits mains du blond s'immobilisent.

 _"- Qu-quoi ?_

 _\- La vérité Rogers,_ assène le brun en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il se penche sur lui pour rapprocher leurs visages dans un air sévère.

 _\- J'ai un peu froid c'est tout._

 _\- C'est tout ?_ L'expression de Bucky se fait encore plus dure. _Ne te moques pas de moi Steve. L'appartement est congelé et depuis tout à l'heure tu te frotte les pieds. Ils te font mal n'est-ce pas ?"_

En guise de réponse le concerné baisse la tête avant de la hocher. Il entend Barnes soupirer. L'instant d'après la grand main chaude du brun passe dans ses cheveux et Steve sent le front tout aussi chaud de son ami se poser contre le sien. Il s'arrête de respirer et son regard se pose sur le visage volontaire de Bucky. Ce dernier a les yeux fermés, concentré et Steve se retient d'avaler de travers.

 _"- Bon au moins tu n'as pas de fièvre."_

La voix du brun est roque et basse, manquant de faire frissonner le plus petit. Puis Barnes s'éloigne avant de se remettre à bouger. Il distingue le bruit des casseroles, le son du couvercle d'un pot de soupe qui s'ouvrent avant que son contenue ne soit verser. Steve a les yeux perdu dans le vide pendant quelques secondes, attentif aux sons mais pas tout à fait présent. Sa main à l'intérieur de la couverture se referme et son poing se pose sur son cœur qui s'est légèrement accéléré.

Un coup d'œil à travers sa frange trop longue blonde permet à Steve de voir Bucky mettre la soupe à chauffer sur le dessus du poêle.

L'instant d'après son ami disparaît dans la chambre et il entend un important vacarme. Lorsque Barnes réapparaît, il pousse la table de la cuisine contre les meubles pour faire un maximum de place.

Se rendant compte qu'il est sur le passage Steve se lève pour prendre la chaise et se décaler dans l'entrée. Ses petits pieds qui entrent en contact avec le parquet glacé le font frissonner.

Quelques secondes plus tard le sommier sur lequel il était installé un peu plus tôt passe la porte et Bucky l'installe non loin du poêle au plus prêt de la chaleur. Puis il disparaît de nouveau pour revenir avec le matelas - le plus confortable de deux qu'ils possèdent et qui revient toujours à Steve - et le repose sur le lit avant de remettre les draps.

Bucky se tourne ensuite vers le petit blond avant de s'en approcher. Ce dernier s'est rassit et essaye à nouveau de réchauffer ses pieds, le nez enfuit dans la couverture coincée entre ses genoux. Mais Barnes passe rapidement ses bras autour du petit corps et le porte pour venir le poser sur le lit avec douceur.

 _"- Là,_ lui sourit-il. _Ce sera plus simple pour te réchauffer."_

Les grands yeux bleus de Steve sont ronds comme des soucoupes sous la surprise. A tel point que le "merci" qu'il veut prononcer ne franchit jamais ses lèvres. A la place c'est un soupire de bien être qui résonne dans la petite pièce alors que les couvertures devant le feu se réchauffent peu à peu.

C'est indéniablement agréable.

Concentré sur le touillage de la soupe, Bucky ne peut empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Sourire qui s'élargit d'avantage quand il voit le petit blond cesser de s'agiter et fermer les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur qui se répand doucement.

L'inquiétude qui avait continuée d'habiter sa poitrine jusqu'ici désenfle quand il sent la chaleur de la pièce remonter lentement. Dehors la neige continue de tomber, aussi cruelle que majestueuse, promesse de températures glacées. Mais pour l'heure Bucky relativise.

Son ami est encore là et à présent il est rentré pour veiller sur lui. Ce soir ils vont pouvoir manger un peu et le repas va réchauffer Steve encore d'avantage. Ce soir il ne laissera pas la moindre chance aux temps de lui prendre son ami.

Lorsque la soupe semble assez chaude, Bucky en verse dans une tasse pour la tendre au blond.

 _"- Tiens Steve, bois ça."_

Les frêles petites mains du concerné sortent des couvertures pour attraper la tasse. Mais le plus petit ne la porte pas à ses lèvres. Il se contente de la fixer et Bucky fronce les sourcils.

 _"- Bois avant que ça ne devienne froid Punk. Pour une fois qu'on a la possibilité de manger du chaud,_ termine-t-il en se servant une tasse à lui aussi pour se mettre à la siroter doucement.

 _\- Merci Buck,_ souffle Rogers. Il allait dire autre chose mais Bucky ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

 _\- Tais toi et mange."_

Alors Steve s'exécute et quand la soupe le réchauffe de l'intérieur il pousse un profond soupire. Soulagement ou bien être? Peut être les deux à la fois tout bien réfléchit.

C'est dans le silence qu'ils mangent tout les deux et le brun termine en premier. Alors il pose sa tasse au fond de l'évier. Puis il revient placer un couvercle et un torchon sur la casserole où il reste encore un peu de soupe pour Steve le lendemain midi. Il récupère ensuite la tasse du blond et la pause au même endroit. Il revient finalement vers son ami et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

 _"- Tu te réchauffe un peu?_ Il sourit quand le petit hoche la tête. _Bien alors je vais à la douche. Meurs pas pendant mon absence hein?"_

Un "tais toi Buck" parvient à ses oreilles alors qu'il franchit déjà la porte de la salle de bain. Cependant au lieu de se doucher comme il l'a dit il remplit un sceau en bois d'eau en se déshabillant. Puis il entre dans le bac à douche son sceau dans la main et se mouille le corps. Il retient un hoquet quand l'eau glacée entre en contact avec sa peau. Pas question d'utiliser de l'eau chaude, ils n'ont clairement pas les moyens, pas plus que prendre une vraie douche. Alors le brun se savonne rapidement et efficacement. Il fait la grimace d'anticipation quand il se penche pour attraper le sceau afin de vider le contenue sur sa tête et son corps.

Un "bordel" chuchoté franchit ses lèvres.

C'est froid, vraiment froid.

Alors le plus rapidement possible il pose le sceau et s'entoure d'une serviette rêche mais qui a au moins le mérite d'être efficace. Il se frictionne avec, se séchant et se réchauffant à la fois. Puis il enfile des vêtements propres avant de regagner la pièce de vie.

Il ferme la porte de la salle de bain et de la chambre dans le but de garder tout l'air chaud dans la même pièce avant d'avancer vers le petit lit. Au centre du matelas, entouré des couvertures, roulé en boule tel un chat Steve dort déjà.

Bucky s'autorise à regarder ce petit gars quelques secondes. Un petit gars au corps chétif et malade. De plusieurs centimètres de moins que lui mais avec un cœur, une droiture et une force d'esprit bien supérieur à n'importe qui qu'il connaisse. Un petit gars qui ne recule pas face à l'adversité, que ce soit la maladie, le temps, ou des infâmes gars du quartier. Ce même petit gars qui a râlé au lieu de le remercier le jour où Bucky est venu le défendre pour la première fois, lui disant qu'il aurait pu s'en occuper seul. Ce même petit gars qui depuis est devenu son ami. Son meilleur ami. Son monde.

James Buchanans "Bucky" Barnes sourit en se répétant que oui, Steve est sa vie à présent. C'est pour lui qu'il se lève le matin, qu'il va à l'usine, qu'il fait autant d'heures supplémentaires. C'est pour pouvoir avoir suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent manger, et avoir un endroit où vivre tout les deux. C'est pour voir ce sourire - SON sourire - lorsqu'il rentre. Pour entendre son rire lorsqu'il lui dit quelque chose d'amusant. Ou encore pour entendre sa voix et cette manière si spéciale de l'appeler "Bucky" ou "Buck".

Le brun se sort de sa torpeur en secouant la tête avant d'avancer vers le lit. Délicatement et avec une grande précaution il manipule le blond pour démêler les couvertures autour de lui sans le réveiller. Puis il glisse le petit corps qui se remet à trembler quelques secondes sous les draps avant de placer correctement les couvertures dessus. Il borde les draps en les glissant sous le matelas du côté du poêle. Puis il retire à nouveau ses chaussures qu'il avait remise pour ne pas avoir froid et enjambe le corps.

 _"- Buck?_ S'élève doucement la voix endormie du blond.

 _\- Chuuuut, c'est moi Punk."_

Rapidement et aussi délicatement que possible il se glisse sous les couvertures contre le mur froid qui le fait frissonner. Il s'en écarte un peu. Assez pour ne plus y être collé mais pas assez pour ne plus sentir le froid filtrer à travers. Mais il ne peut pas s'éloigner plus sans gêner Steve.

Rogers bouge à son tour dans le lit et se retourne face à lui dans un soupire. Ses deux petites mains viennent agripper le pull de Bucky pour tirer dessus afin de rapprocher le brun de lui. Ce dernier se retient de le remercier en sentant le froid s'éloigner un peu plus et il réprime un frisson.

A la place il passe un bras autour du corps de son ami et le rapproche de lui en placent son deuxième bras sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller.

 _"- Hmm, t'es tout chaud."_

Le commentaire étire un sourire sur les lèvres de Barnes qui rapproche encore davantage Steve de son corps.

 _"- Profites en Stevie et dors. Je reste avec toi. Je ne bouge pas."_

Un gémissement de contentement lui répond et le petit blond bouge quelques secondes pour se mettre plus à l'aise et se coller encore d'avantage au plus grand. Il entoure même ses jambes glacées autour des siennes et pose ses pieds sur les mollets de Steve dans un soupire.

Et a aucun moment Bucky n'amorce un mouvement pour s'éloigner ou l'arrêter. Il le laisse faire. Il encaisse la sensation désagréable et mordante du froid qu'il peut sentir à travers son pantalon qu'il n'a pas osé retirer.

 _"- Bonne nuit Buck._

 _\- Bonne nuit Steve, repose toi."_

Oui, Steve est sa raison d'avancer. Et il compte bien prendre soin de lui autant que la vie le lui permettra sans réaliser qu'au creux de ses bras, le concerné savoure l'instant et la proximité avec un plaisir coupable.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Mais pitié pas d'œuf ! Je n'accepte que les lancés de tomates !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite d' _"Il ne s'agit que de ça"_.**

 **Enjoy la compagnie !**


End file.
